Solar photovoltaic module arrays have been assembled onto building roofs for years. During installation, the installers typically work on the roof above the modules. However, a more recent trend has been to install solar photovoltaic module arrays such that they make up the “roof” of a carport. Such carport installations are becoming more common in business parking lots, especially in the southwestern United States. These solar carports offer the dual benefits of providing electricity generation, while also shading the cars parked below the solar module arrays.
Building these solar module array carports offer special challenges. First and foremost, there is no building “roof” on which the installers stand when assembling the module arrays. Instead, the modules themselves make up the “roof” of the structure. Therefore, carport solar module arrays are essentially assembled from below, with the individual modules being lifted above the operators and fastened onto the purlins/beams that support the modules.
Unfortunately, an ideal solution as to how to assemble a photovoltaic module array onto the purlins from below has proved to be a challenge. What is instead desired is a fast and simple system for fastening successive photovoltaic modules onto the purlins of the carport (such that the module array can be quickly and easily formed). Ideally, this new system would enable the installers to work from below the formed arrays as much as possible. As will be shown, the present invention provides such a system. In addition, the present system is not limited to carports. It can be used on various ground mount structures as well.